The present invention relates generally to collecting, cataloging, storing, searching, locating, querying, retrieving, and displaying information regarding all aspects of human thought and endeavor; and more specifically to classifying and retrieving information concerning the interests, skills, abilities, experiences, resources, preferences, education, training and/or other characteristics of individuals, employing a universal and comprehensive classification scheme, in an integrated system supporting multiple data base locations and multiple access points, implemented with personal computer hardware and commercially available data base application programs.
The present invention represents a novel strategy for the application of a unique classification scheme and all innovative retrieval strategy to a personal computer-based data system. As background for understanding the present invention, brief introductory comments follow regarding data systems, classification systems, retrieval systems, and the Library of Congress Classification System.